


Oh! Honey!

by RennieMcTavish



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Honey, Humor, Kitchen Sex, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RennieMcTavish/pseuds/RennieMcTavish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are better uses for honey than just for sweetening tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh! Honey!

Molly heard the bedroom door open as she stood in the kitchen waiting for the tea to steep.

Tom’s arms came around her from behind. “Good morning, darling,” he said as he pulled her against his bare chest. “You’re up early.”

They’d been to a concert last night and gotten home late. “Yeah. I yelled so much that my throat’s scratchy this morning.” She reached into the cabinet for the jar of honey. “Tea with honey always makes it feel better.”

“God. I still don’t know how you can ruin tea like that. Milk and sugar are the only proper additions to a cup of tea.”

She snorted. “Honey has its uses.”

“I can hardly think of what they might be.”

Molly turned around. “No?”

He sighed. “I suppose it’s fine on – Hey!” She’d dipped a finger in the jar and smeared the honey across his lips.

She slipped her finger into her mouth and sucked it clean. “Mmm.”

“I – well – um, yes,” Tom said.

Molly laughed as she reached up to kiss him, running her hands through his soft curls. She gently sucked on his lips until the honey was gone. “Delicious,” she said. She smiled gently. “But then, you always are.” How she loved the look on his face.

She dipped her fingers into the jar again, this time holding them up in front of him. Tom took her hand, licking each finger from base to tip, then taking them both into his mouth, sucking until they were clean. Molly’s breaths were coming more quickly by then, and he smiled at her smugly.

She cocked an eyebrow at him as she smeared honey along the side of his neck and onto one collarbone. With the first touch of her tongue, she could feel him shudder. Her mouth traveled downward until she could suck at his collarbone.

“Christ,” Tom muttered.

Molly smiled to herself. She knew how sensitive he was there. She reached for the jar again.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Tom said. “My turn.” He dipped his fingers into the jar and trailed them from the base of her throat into her cleavage. As he looked at his handiwork, his tongue slipped out to moisten his lips. He kissed and licked his way along the sticky trail he’d left, stopping to nuzzle the curves of her breasts.

Molly was breathing quickly and shallowly when he looked up and his eyes met hers. His pupils were dilated, obscuring the normal crystal blue.

“My turn,” she managed to whisper as she dipped two fingers into the jar. She let her eyes travel over his chest, lingering on his nipples, then on the vee of muscles at his hips. She started to reach for him, then stopped, with a wicked grin.

“Tease,” Tom said, making her chuckle softly.

She untied her robe with her other hand, spreading it open to reveal that she was nude beneath it. She smeared honey on one taut nipple and then the other, rolling them between her fingers and thumbs as a throaty moan escaped her.

“Fucking hell!” Tom blurted out.

She chuckled. “Like this, do you?” She glanced down at his sweatpants. “Makes you a bit horny?”

“Makes me want to do all sorts of things to you.”

“Why don’t you get started?” Molly cupped her breasts, lifting them, offering them to him.

Tom’s hands came to her waist. “On the counter.” He boosted her up. “The robe. Off. Now.” He stepped forward, making her spread her legs. She gasped when he touched her there. “Mmm. It feels like you want me to do things to you too.” And his mouth was on her breasts, kissing, licking, sucking, nipping, until she was clutching his head to her and squirming uncontrollably, whimpering at the loss when he lifted his mouth from her.

Tom dropped to his knees. He lifted her legs and rested them on his shoulders.

Molly leaned back, propping herself up on her hands. The angle gave her a clear view of Tom’s head between her legs. He looked up at her, eyes still dark with want. He dipped his head, doing wicked things with his tongue, and her hands came to clutch at his hair.

He looked up at her. “God, you’re sweeter than honey, darling,” he said. And then his mouth was on her again until she came, gasping and crying out, while he held her still until every pulse of her climax had faded. Tom stood, drawing her into his arms, kissing her deeply. She could taste herself on his mouth.

Her hand drifted down to stroke his rigid cock through his sweatpants and he groaned. Molly slid off the counter and tugged at the waist of his sweatpants. He pushed them off and kicked them away. She turned around, leaning onto the counter and looking back over her shoulder, wanting to give him what he’d told her one unguarded night was one of his favorite fantasies. The chill of the marble counter was worth it for the look in his eyes.

Tom entered her hard and fast, the way they both liked it. She still gasped despite all the times she’d felt him that way. It was always a shock to her how perfectly they matched.

“Like warm honey,” he said. “Only better.”

And then there was nothing to do but try to hold on, to steady herself against the smooth marble, until Tom grabbed her hips and held her still while he thrust into her, slowly at first, then faster, harder. She felt the heat of his body as he leaned forward so that he could reach her clit.

“I’m close, Tom! So close.” He pressed firmly, stroked quickly, and she fell over the edge, a wave of pleasure starting at her core and traveling out to the tips of her toes.

She felt him thrust even harder, until his rhythm faltered and he came inside her, groaning. He leaned over her, panting.

Molly felt a sweet kiss on her shoulder as he withdrew from her, and then Tom was lifting her, turning her until he could pull her against him into an embrace so tight she could hardly breathe. He finally let her go and she pulled back until she could look up into his eyes. He covered her face with kisses until she broke into giggles.

“Sweetheart, you’re incredible. I love you.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Molly said, grinning. “I love you, too.”

Before he’d even picked up his sweatpants from the floor, Tom was opening the cabinet.

“What on earth are you doing?” she asked, completely baffled.

He chuckled. “Do we have any maple syrup, darling?”


End file.
